


Silver & Gold

by christiant



Series: Not Quite A Perfect World [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant





	Silver & Gold

Jeanie and Tommy's engagement is a quiet, simple affair. 

His is not aware, of course, that she is violently allergic to silver and gold because it is such a _ridiculous_ allergy that no one would think to mention it.

Tyler foresees that (and maybe, in another universe he would find that out the hard way, spending the night of his engagement in the emergency room when she'd almost swallowed another ring baked into a cupcake), and takes him shopping for a platinum band.

Its' spirals curl around Jeanie's finger, with the inside telling her a story of his love through a proverb in his mother's Swahili (the beginning of love is the eye- and for _him_ it had been), she loves it and she loves him and she is happy.


End file.
